The Little Lost Girl of Neverland
by SweetiePye2332
Summary: Girls are way too smart to fall out of their prams." This is the story of the one little girl who did. PeterWendy
1. Chapter 1

The Little Lost Girl of Neverland

_"Girls are way too smart to fall out of their prams."_ This is the story of the one little girl who did.  
  
Mrs. Henkins was a married woman of 2 years. She was very ugly, with a crooked nose and mouse brown hair, but her husband was handsome. One day, she awoke, feeling sick, and immediately threw up. She went to the doctor, and he told her she was to be expecting a baby. Mrs. Henkins was delighted, for she had always wanted a son. But the baby came, and was not at all what she had wanted. "Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby..." said the doctor. "Boy? Oh I'm so glad!" cried Mrs. Henkins in exhaustion. "No, I'm pleased to announce that you are now the mother of a pretty little girl!" exclaimed the doctor merrily. "What do you wish to name her?" "A-a girl?" whispered Mrs. Henkins shakily. "Name? She will have no name." And Mrs. Henikns turned coldly away from her daughter.  
  
The lovely little girl, while lying in her pram, sensed that her mother cared naught for her. The new mother would not feed her, or hold her, or coo over her. This little girl was alone. And that night, she knew that she would have to grow quickly, so she could at least crawl away.  
  
The parents brought their daughter home, after trying to leave her at the hospital. "Can't we leave her here," Mrs. Henkins had said, "to be cared for whilst I recover?" "NO." was the answer. So, they were forced to bring her home. They put her in her pram, and ignored her when she cried, snubbed her when she smiled, and slapped her. The little baby cried miserably all night.  
  
A few months passed, with the baby just barely managing to survive. She had to eat very little, for her mother only fed her about once a week. And she still had no name. Her parents called her It, and said things like, "It's hungry, you have to feed It." "Feed It? Why?" "So It'll stop making that horrible racket!" They never noticed their daughter learning to roll over.  
  
After a few weeks, the little girl still had no name, and had learned to crawl. She was waiting for her parents to start bickering so she could tumble off the side of her pram unnoticed. So, she started crying. "Go hold It, It's crying!" "Ew, no, you hold It!" "It's your baby!" "Well, It's yours too!" Perfect. She began rolling to the side of her pram, until she was at the very edge. Still crying, she tumbled off the side, and hid beneath the ruffles wrapped around the bottom of the pram. Her parents never noticed. Hey just said, "Good, It shut up!" and left it at that. And the baby waited.  
  
In a few days, a glowing fairy came to her, and said, "Do you wish to leave?" The baby gurgled a yes, and the fairy called for Peter Pan. Now, Peter was used to finding boys, and caring for them too. He had raised the lost boys, but now that they had left, he was glad that Tink called him. "Wonderful! Another boy to live with me!" and he flew off to go get the lost child.  
  
"A girl?" said Peter to Tink. "Girls do not fall out of their prams!" Tink whispered in his ear. She did. "Oh, all right, I shall take her, for I promised the fairies I would." And he scooped the baby up, and flew her to Neverland.  
  
As they flew, Peter grew a fondness he could not explain for the tiny babe he held in his tanned arms. "You will be a great explorer!" He said to her. "And I shall teach you to fly!" He thought for a moment, and realized that he would need Wendy's help to raise this little girl. So, he flew to her window, and tapped on it. "Wendy?"  
  
Wendy ran to the window. "Oh, Peter, I knew you didn't forget! Do you wish to hear a story?" She said, exuberantly. "I'd love to, but I came for help. Look..." Peter removed the cloth that was covering the baby and keeping her warm. "Oh, Peter! Another Lost boy to keep you company!" Wendy cooed over the adorable baby face. "Not a lost boy... A lost girl." Wendy gasped. "A girl? Oh Peter, do you wish me to come help you raise her? You have only raised boys." "Yes. Tell your parents." Wendy went and woke up her parents. "Mother, Father, This is Peter Pan." She said. "Pleased to m-meet you." Said Mr. Darling, stifling a yawn. "The pleasure is mine." Said Peter, trying to make a good impression on Wendy's parents. "Mother, The babe he holds in his arms is one of the lost children." She explained. "Oh, a lost boy, then why is he here?" Mrs. Darling asked. "Because she's not a lost boy." Said Wendy. "She's a lost girl." Finished Peter  
  
The Darling parents understood Peter's predicament, and allowed Wendy to go.  
  
"Good-Bye, dear Wendy. Raise her well!" Said Mrs. Darling. "I will mother, good-bye!" said Wendy, and Tink sprinkled her with fairy dust.  
  
"Still remember how to fly?" whispered Peter, handing the babe to Wendy. "Of course!" Wendy replied. Happy thoughts.... I'm back with Peter! And they took off into the night sky.  
  
When they arrived, the Baby girl awoke, and looked lovingly into Wendy's face. "Oh, Peter, she is so sweet! Like a little cherub!" cooed Wendy, playing with the baby. "Does she have a name yet?" "No. We need to take her to the fairies to be named. Believe it or not, I did not name the lost boys. I wanted to name them all Peter Jr.!" He laughed. "Oh, I believe it all right!" said Wendy, as she followed Peter to the Fairy field.  
  
Now, Fairies, as we know, are so tiny that they can only contain one emotion at a time. That day, they were filled with Sympathy for the little babe. They named her Moira Cassandra, and sped up her growing so that she could be capable of doing things for the Neverland. Peter and Wendy watched as the little babe grew, and became clothed in a dress of leaves and flowers. The growing stopped. "Hello, mother!" said the little girl, curtsying to Wendy "What is my name?" "Hello, precious. Your full name is Moira Cassandra Pan Darling." "Wow, Mother, I like my name!" Wendy laughed. "I'm glad." "Come," said Peter, "and we will tell you all about the Neverlands." "Are you my Father?" Said Moira. Peter felt his heart melting, a feeling that had only come when he was with Wendy. Love. He could love after all! He nodded. "Ok, Moira, time to learn to fly. Just think happy thoughts, and Tink will do the rest." "Yes Father!" said little Moira. Happy thoughts... I have wonderful new parents! And the happy family flew to the home under the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Moira was very curious of everything in the home under the ground, and asked many questions. "Mother," she asked, "where did this sword come from?" "Pet- Your father stole it from captain Hook!" said Wendy, glancing at Peter as she spoke. "Who is captain Hook?" asked Moira. "He was an awful pirate, who was slain by Pe- Father." Said Wendy. "Oh!" said Moira, and she flew off to explore Neverland. "Be careful!" yelled Peter after her retreating back. He looked at Moira, flying away, and then turned to Wendy. "It's not pretend anymore, is it Wendy?" asked Peter. "No," she answered, "It's not." And she went over to give Peter a hug.  
  
Moira got back from her expedition just in time for supper. She appeared tired, and Wendy let her sleep. After the exausted girl had fallen asleep, Peter looked at Wendy, and asked,  
  
"Is your thimble still mine?"  
  
Wendy laughed, and said, "Yes, Peter, I told you it would be yours always!" She thought for a moment, and then whispered, "Do you still want it?"  
  
"Yes, Wendy, I want you to be mine forever!" exclaimed Peter. "Forever is an awfully long time." Said Wendy. "Good!" whispered Peter in her ear. "Come with me."  
  
Wendy looked at the sleeping face of the little girl, and said," Of course, but let's leave a note for Moira. She'll be scared if we're gone when she awakes."  
  
Wendy knew that caring for Moira came before- as did happen when being a parent- her relationship with Peter. But it was still important for them to love each other, for that is how children learn to love. Peter, who had no parents, didn't learn to love until he met Wendy. A feeling in his stomach he could not explain, wanting to always be with her, joyfully erupting after her thimble.... She knew he loved her. He just wouldn't admit it. 


End file.
